KnuckleHead of Ponyville
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: Naruto's training with jiraiya seems to be at an end as the toad sage takes him to mount moboyoku for one last lesson. Taking things into his own hands he finds himself now in equestria, and with no way home that he can think of how will he cope with the strange that runs on magic. Perhaps it won't be so bad, and maybe just maybe he'll accept his new life.Pairings N/L Oc/? Oc/F A/I
1. The problems with Teleportation

**Knucklekead of Ponyville**

**Author's Note:I'd like to welcome you all to an entirely new fanfic idea that me and the ever helpful shadowbroker13 has come up with, sure you've seen Narupony and how it looks all fancy with the ponies and kindness, well we are doing something much different then that. First off if you are thinking that there will be any ponies appearing in this story that can talk at all, I mean that would be preposterous, instead everypony will be Anthromorphized...I think that's how you say it. so sit back and enjoy this wonderful chapter me and a great friend of mine created for you all.**

**Disclaimer:We don't own Naruto or MLP:Friendship is magic they are owned by their respective owners.**

**Chapter one:Delicate touch**

* * *

Atop Mt. Mobyoku

It had been a week since he was summoned here or reverse summoned as his mentor put it. Cerulean eyes gazed at his reflection in the Sacred oil pond, the golden looking water held untold power, he'd seen what the golden liquid could do and how it felt only for the chakra to be taken away as the lecher slammed a well placed punch into his face. The thought of the powerful chakra passed quickly, the amount of Justus the blond would get from reading through the old pervert's scroll collection would be more than enough to saté his curiosity for now. If the old lecher complained he'd just use it as an excuse for presents for his birthday which he missed constantly for some unexplained reason.

It had been two years, three months and twenty-three days since he began his training under the old pervert Jiraiya, the days went by fast as the pervert slammed the basics of taijutsu and ninjutsu into his blonde head. The years had been kind to the whisker faced blonde as his body became more toned with muscle and less body fat than before, his hiate tied securely around his head a constant reminder of what he was fighting for and why he trained so hard. "I'm going to save him, Sakura." Tanned hands tightened their grasp around the two scrolls he had swiped from the old pervert, thoughts of his friends and bonds hardened his resolve he needed to get stronger than he was now the akatsuki weren't going to be pushovers and Sasuke went to that snake bastard for strength and that was what he needed.

The night's gentle gust of wind blew against his orange and black jumpsuit as he set both scrolls down, a gentle pulse of chakra bringing an assorted amount of items popped free of their previous confinement. Copies of countless orange books and two green one's fell littered the ground at his feet along with countless papers, he didn't dare look at any of the papers touching those orange books, it reeked of his mentors lecherous activities and he wasn't willing to let his curiosity was getting the best of him now not when his goal was so close. The two books held little interest to him as his eyes averted towards the second scroll, his last chance for some killer techniques with another steady pulse of chakra he watched as a plume of smoke erupted from the second one.

A three-pronged kunai with countless papers and three scrolls fell to the ground, the jinchuruki's eyes widening at the item now in his possession. "Pervy sage has one of these thing, it looks cooler then in one of Iruka sensei's textbooks." His hand slowly wrapping itself around the fabled kunai, this was what won the last shinobi war, the Hiraishin Kunai. Every ninja knew about the weapon the Fourth Hokage used, the fourth was his idol, so if he could master this technique then he'd be the best ninja ever...of all time. His eyes only averted away form the object for a second as they slowly traced the other contents only for him to go back to what originally held his attention. "Alright let's try it out, focus chakra into it and then throw it how hard could it be?"

His hands focused chakra into the kunai and with a flick of the wrist it soared through the air, his excitement disappeared as the blonde watched it land into the pond of oil and yet nothing happened he wasn't at the bottom of some pond flailing about, instead he was still here lucky him. Cerulean eyes widened at the thought of such a powerful jutsu lost forever because of something so stupid, his hands taking up a familiar hand-sign as one clone appeared right beside him. "Make as many as you need, but get that kunai the perv's going to kill me if I lose that kunai." He didn't hold no qualms of sacrificing countless shadow clones to save one kunai, that also happened to be the key to the epitome of badassery in all of justu history.

Two hours had passed, and the total count of clones destroyed in the process of retrieving the fabled kunai was at around a little less than two thousand, in that time the blonde sorted through the mess that was created from the two scrolls, stuffing them into a coat pocket. The second was definitely paydirt if he could bother learning the techniques written in one of thosem then he'd definitely make strides in his goals of saving Sasuke and becoming Hokage, all that attention though shifted back to the kunai laid ot before him though. It seemed much different now, holding the kunai glistening with the toad oil he could feel the natural energy wafting off of the liquid trying to seep into his body his own chakra acting as a natural detterent to repel the sacred toad oil. "Second try, I'll defintely get this." His hands pulsed with chakra the natural energy seeping into the seal along with his chakra as an orange flash echoed through the Mythical Mount Myoboku as the kunai dropped to the ground.

One lone sage guffawed at the sheer stupidity of his pupil thinking that he could master such an intricate technique with sheer determination alone, but he figured it was time for him to learn something in the art of seals and then he would welcome to the wonderful arts just like he did his father, secretly he prayed for the blonde to be a natural at seals just like his father, but he doubted it greatly the damn gaki only took his mothers traits and on the rare occasion showing off Minato's ingenuity. He watched the blonde shed away one of the few things he could pass down to him once he felt the time was right, it had to be soon the toad sage knew as much, he couldn't send that boy to the gallows without knowing who his parent were. A brief orange filled the air as he blinked at the sheer ludicrousness of him mastering the single most complicated sealing technique in existence.

He looked on hoping to find traces of the blonde, he had expected him to scream aloud at the sheer awesomeness of the technique of the Hiraishin, only to find the kunai stuck in the empty plot of dirt. He walked towards the blade planted into the ground, he examined the seals decorating the hilt ignoring the lingering sage chakra becoming one with him. "Oh Kami no, this can't be." His eyes focused on what was left of the seals on the weapon, the few remaining droplets of ink now sticking to his hand realization dawning on at what had happened, his godson was gone and with the only lead to where he disappeared now an ink blot on his hand, who knows where the blonde could be and if he could return home. "Tsunade have mercy on this fool."

* * *

On the Friendship express

"You need to make some friends Twilight." She didn't bother glancing towards her assistant as he read the letter aloud again, she had friends Crescent, Spike, shining Armor and Princess Celestia herself was a friend of hers wasn't that enough? "Come on Twilight, at least you got some people to believe you, let's make you some friends and look over the summer sun celebration, I'm sure Princess Celestia knows what she's doing, now if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap." She ignored him now, Spike couldn't possibly understand the threat Nightmare Moon posed, but she guessed that was the price of being ten years old, naïvety of world threatening terrors.

She glanced towards the door a familiar face greeting as scarlet eyes looked at her, those only held joy when she looked at him and a small smile adorning his lips would match, a card with an eye adorned the side of his cheek, his cutie mark forever etched there signifying what his talent was. His name was Crescent and probably Twilight's fourth oldest friend, and when she told him what she about the prophecy fof Nightmare Moon he had believed her whole-heartedly even going as far as protection detail for her stay in ponyville, never once doubting her or belittling how absurd this really sounded. His skin tone was tanned, and it went exceedingly well with his hair, which was a mixture of black with white tips that were magically dyed, her eyes gazed upwards at the horn a small ring wrapped around the unicorns head diminishing his magical prowess and well the more she gazed at it, the more uncomfortable she had gotten. He wore a black jacket covering a navy blue t-shirt, a large sun the symbol of the equestrian guard emblazoned on the front of his jacket, exactly over his left pectoral. Her eyes wandered down to his neck-line a crescent moon pendant hanging loosely around his neck along with a pair of goggles right next to it. The nineteen year old wore a pair of faded jeans with a card pouch strapped to his thigh. Crescent kept a sword sheathed she'd seen it once it was nothing truly special only a few runes carved into it for any magical assistance in case he needed it in combat, it was strapped to his right side always there yet she didn't know if it was ever used. His shoes were a faded brown pair of sneakers, overall he didn't look anything like the guards she had become accustomed to seeing day in and day out at Canterlot castle, but she had faith in his abilities to protect her like he had faith in her prediction.

Her eyes turned toward a much larger and imposing figure walked towards her long time friend, his name was Crimson Shield. Crimson was a foot taller than Crescent, that he towered over her long-time friend just made her feel sorry for the poor guy even more. His face was more rugged and it made Twilight ponder if the unicorn was going to become like his companion, but shook those thoughts away in an instant. A large armor chest plate decorated his top half of body, an orange sun emblazoned on top of where his left breast would be. Her eyes gazed towards his armor-plated pants, nothing adorned the simple leg wear as his legs flexed back and forth adjusting to the weight or possibly shaking off the lack of usage. He held a large mostly sheathed sword mid-way it was always present when she saw the lumbering giant, just glancing at the giant sword only made the unicorn frown trying to think of a way for it to be practically wielded in battle. The parts that weren't sheathed couldn't this weird pattern the only inkling of what to call it was when ever someone refered to its design being barbed she preferred rigged. Twilight watched as his turned towards her, those sky blue eyes seemed placid, waiting for something to bring them to life as his companions always was. Crimson nodded to her as she returned the gesture with a small smile. His cheek held a black shield, the shield meant to protect any and everybody, and that red shoulder length hair only helped to strengthen his passion for protecting everyone. She watched him turn away as the sight of two draconic wings they stopped at his hips folding themself to fit snuggly against his back, these wings were a large factor that he wasn't like most equestrians. It wasn't a common occurence in equestria but she'd seen the night shift guards and all bared similar draconic wings. Her violet eyes hardened as the pegasus slapped Crescent's arm a little too roughly for her taste, she watched as the two discussed something.

"I'll take over Crescent, you go sit down and calm her down, I'm sure she could use the company now that her companion is asleep."

"I'm fine right here, this spot is rather comfy." Scarlet eyes averted contact with Crimson's gaze his cheeks reddening.

"Oh, I'd thought you'd want to talk to her as it's the only time I've ever seen you volunteer for a protection detail." He could see his friend grinding his teeth, regretting ever sharing his crush on the violet eyed girl with them.

"I'm fine right here honestly, and I need to be on alert incase something happens."

"Then I order you, to sit next to her and talk with Twilight, or do I have to tell her about how one unicorn embarrassed himself in front of the royal guard during his own induction ceremony? I'm sure she'd love to hear that or perhaps the trip to the tundra, where you forgot to bring our supplies." His eyes softened as the boy resigned to his fate walking towards Twilight with slouched shoulders. "Be happy that no ones sees what you see in her, now go talk to her and win that heart or at least try to." The steps stopped as a crackle of erupted from the train cart, Crimson's grip tightened on his barbed-great sword, as an orange light flooded the area.

A bright orange flash echoed through the single train cart as four people covered their eyes as a very confused Naruto stood before him. Cerulean eyes still rolling in their sockets quickly adjusted to the sudden change, blurs of what seemed to be figures is what he could see so far. His impaired vision only lasted briefly, as colors and figures finally came into focus. "Hey is he alright?" Her tone was soft as his readjusted himself, two men both gripping their weapons tightly, most likely waiting for him to make any sudden or rash movements. "Let me take a look Crescent." Naruto watched both men stand idly his eyes honing in on the horn on top of his head, the one named Crescent only moving slightly as another person came barreling forward.

"Please be careful Twilight, certain earthians are known for their massive strength." Naruto gazed at Crescent's horn a tad longer, not caring for whatever insult sent his way, maybe it was a Kekkei-Genkai.

"I'll be fine you worry too much." Her tone was light and giddy, the clack of her footsteps only made him that more wary of the stranger. He didn't pat any attention to the violet eyes trained on him, his attention was on the horn on her head perhaps the two were related. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, could you tell me yours?" Her tone was no w an inquisitive one as he gazed at the horn out of her head, slowly drifting down to her violet eye and finally stopping at the purple-pink starburst surrounded by six* smaller white stars on her cheek. Her hair was straightened a mixture of purple with two violet and one pink stripe going down the middle, her hair covered her forehead as it parted mid way thanks to that damn horn again. Twilight wore a lavender sweater-vest covering a white t-shirt probably an A or B-cup, he internally cringed as he thought to himself theat damn lecher got to him and he wasn't even here to gloat about it. Her bottom attire didn't help sway his thoughts, she wore a black skirt that traveled easily past her knees, that were a ghastly white just like the rest of her skin tone, and when he finally looked down at her shoes all that was there were those shoes he'd seen the eldery wear oh so many years ago in Konoha.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, can you tell me where am I Twilight, I'm kind of lost at the moment." He didn't bother glancing at the two guards, he was sure eye-contact with them would only set them on-edge more than they already were. He slowly stretched his hand out towards her, hoping that Twilight would take the sign of friendship and ultimately defuse the tense situation. Twilight backed away slowly as he stared on at her, cold callous hands gripped his out of nowhere the hormed guard's scarlet eyes trying to bore a hole through his skull, as his grip tightened.

"Well it was nice meeting you mister Uzumaki, but we need to plan for the upcoming summer sun celebration."

* * *

Author's note: I'd like to thank my grandmother and everyonethat let me type on their computer togvivethis first hchapter to you guys. anywaysread and review while I figue this problem out. So here's a quick tidbit and then I'm out. Age wise NAruto's sixteen, the mane six and Crescent are nineteen, while crimson is twenty. If you have trouble imagining Crescent's hair its like Dante's from the new DmC. Now please do me the courtesy of reviewing this story.


	2. The ire of your peers

**Knucklehead of Ponyville**

**Author's Note: So guess who is back everyone yep its me and I'd love to enthrall you with another lovely chapter of knucklehead of ponyville. This story will have a few buts of the Naruto-verse coming to it and some well rather Iconic faces, in my opinion so don't even think that this will only have this blonde as a ninja in this story. Now don't fret those heads of yours Narupony is coming but the updates won't be as fast as everyone would like. Six chapters a month won't be happening for a long time I can tell you that probably three at most but were not here for that were here for the wonderful story.**

**ddcj1990:Thanks hopefully this one will be just as good as the last one.**

**shadowbroker13:Complimenting him for shame but yeah I guess I'm kind of digging my characters looks as well.**

**Guest: Damn right it could be much better, if it wasn't fro the fact that my comp broke down it would have been much longer and have Naruto realize what he was getting himself into.**

**Ramen Junky: Thanks man, though you should kick the broth I hear its bad for you.**

**KineticKaiser: I understand where your coming from and I have to say whole-heartedly that he won't become that in which I fear a Gary Stu. He'll have his faults and one of them is his affection for Twilight in itself, instead of looking at everything and seeing the picture which his Cutie mark implies that he should do. If you want to know more or even contribute to the story don't hesitate to pm me, I'm more than happy to lay some of my cards on the table and listen to fresh ideas.**

**cf96:Thanks it should get better down the road, especially during the last parts of this arc.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or My Little Pony they are owned by their respective owners.**

**Chapter Two: The ire of your peers**

* * *

"The summer sun what?" Naruto felt the grip tighten as the bodyguards irritation rose, hitting the guy with a rasengan sounded more and more pleasing each second that passed by.

"Either this guy is an idiot or he's just messing with us, I vote we throw him off the train." His scarlet eyes gazed at the trespasser, hoping that he'd get the message and leave before it was too late.

"Calm down and be nice, Crescent, not everyone knows about the summer sun celebration, while it is rare it happens from time to time." Violet eyes slowly beamed at her guards expression changed, from what was a menacing glare now became a slight scowl, her eyes following his hand as it retracted back to the hilt of his sword. "So if you haven't heard of the summer sun celebration what brings you here then mister Uzumaki?" Twilight glanced elsewhere as she stood to the left of Crescent's frame, she expected his answer to be worth little of her time and that was alright to the mare because she wouldn't be paying much attention to it anyway, Nightmare moon still was coming after all.

"Now don't laugh, but I kind of teleported here on accident." Cerulean orbs gauged the crowd as they all stared in confusion.

"No shit you teleported here, were asking why not how you got here?"

"So why aren't any of you ya' know freaking out or complaining?" Naruto traced the cart once again, his eyes stopping on a snoring figure way in the back of the cart, he initially missed on his first quick look through the cart. He stored the piece of information in the back of his mind, the lumbering giant approaching him taking to the front of his mind. He gazed into the strangers eyes trying to gauge the emotions that it held, only indifference could be seen and it scared the blonde a bit as it was something he'd rarely encountered.

Teleportation isn't as rare as you think little guy, and you should be thankful none of us panicked or we would have killed you the first second you materialized." The giant guard named Crimson watched the blonde's knuckles tighten as he ended his proclamation, wondering if the stranger knew the dangers of teleporting and how it had led many to their deaths in the field of battle, or perhaps he thought there was no consequences with such a powerful technique.

"So some of you guys can teleport then?" Naruto watched as two slowly nodded wondering if they were following his train of thought. "Now can one of you teleport me back to my home, I mean I'd be out of your hair and you could go back to the summer sun thingy."

"Where do you live exactly?" The Pegasus looked on at how simple the stranger's plan was, but if it made his job easier than why the hell not.

"Do you guys know about Konoha?" He glanced as Twilight slowly shook her head, as the rest followed soon after.

"That sounds like a haysian country, but that continent was wiped out years ago."

"How about the elemental nations, I'm sure one of you have heard of that right?" Again he was accompanied with a set of no's. 'Where did that Kunai take me?' His thoughts plagued him as the thought of not seeing his friends still rung clearly in his mind.

"Are you sure your alright in the head Uzumaki, these things you've listed off places never existed or don't anymore at the very least?" Crescent glanced at the stranger, he wore strange clothing that was for sure, his accent wasn't something he had ever heard either and finally he was spouting off places he knew didn't exist, he'd have to watch him carefully now.

"I see well then, do you know anybody that could help me out I kinda need to get home now." He hoped one of them knew someone powerful enough to send him home.

"You can talk to Princess Celestia if you would like, after the summer sun celebration I mean, if you want to see her right now I'm afraid it would be kind of hard considering she's been preparing for this day a week in advance. I'm sure she'd lend an ear to whatever is bothering you after it though, and she might be able to have teleported back home or wherever." Twilight glanced at her two escorts both with a matching set of frowns, perhaps she should have asked them for their opinion.

"Thanks Twilight, I'm sure she can at least set me on the right path." His averted to the other two guards both swapping glances with each other as Naruto slowly walked forward. "Twilight, Crescent, and I don't know either of you two's names so I'm sorry."

"It's Crimson, and since you noticed the sleeping one his name is Spike, he's the girls assistant." Crimson glanced as the boy passed him, the idle threat of him being her swaying slowly as he only saw kindness and a touch of fear in his eyes, understandable considering what he had been through, hopefully Celestia would give the poor boy some time or at least a check-up on his mental health.

"Yeah okay well its nice to meet you all, so this sun celebration its a big deal right?"

"Yep and this year is the thousandth celebration of it, which it makes it a major ordeal for all of Equestria."

'Equesta..what, is that where I am?' his eyes focused on the smiling violet eyed girl in front of him, his mentor's ideals coming to mind as he tried not to internally panic at wherever he landed himself. "I see, well than you four must be kind of important then if you're going to plan it."

"We are treating it like any other celebration just food decorations a musical entrance and probably a meet and greet for the citizen of ponyville."

"So a thousand years and the party doesn't change a bit, sounds kinda boring if you ask me."

"Well no one's asking you and if you must know it follows the same tradition for a thousand years, and Celestia intends to keep it that way for a long time." Twilight's tone raised a bit, her horn beginning to glow with a bright grey aura yanking the book away from her sleeping assistant rudely awakening the poor boy, ignoring the look of utter disbelief written on Naruto's face.

Naruto glanced between the two subjects of his attention one Twilight levitating the book in mid-air with no hand signs and the now waking ten-year old. Naruto's eyes transfixed on the boy's frame, his face had a reptilian like feel to it, similar to a certain snake he would eventually have to face before he would save Sasuke from that bastard. His eyes were pistachio green accompanied with the another set of reptilian as he glanced his way, he smiled a jagged tooth smile. A small purple hoodie clung to the little guy's frame, the sleeves an inch or two too short, as his hands slowly cracked the tired bones in his body. Spike's hands were a little weird as they were sharper and a bit more dangerous than he had initially thought, yet it seemed to suit the small tyke it even seemed humorous thinking that her assistant was a threat at all to his well being. A tattered pair of shorts was what he wore across his lower half, it stopped past his ankles as his pale white skin complexion fitting nicely with the light blue shoes adorning his feet. "Hello little guy?" Naruto smiled as the reptilian-like boy waved back to him. "So Twilight what are you doing, the book is floating how'd you do that?"

"Huh, oh this is a simple levitation spell every unicorn should be able to this to a certain extent it just depends on their level of skill and concentration, but enough about magic I'm going to change your way of thinking with this."

His brain stopped on the word magic, it wasn't weird hearing people call what ninjutsu's they used in front of countless people as magic, but it was easily explained, through the hard work and use of chakra any ninja could pull off one fancy ninjutsu. Tis however wasn't anything simple how could she call making a book float in mid-air anything but extraordinary or at the very least pretty cool, yet if he pried for any type of information Naruto was sure she'd use some sort of spell to turn him into something, and with the blonde's luck he'd be turned into a fox of some sort, so the matter would settle for now he'd ask this Celestia to help him out if she couldn't get him back home. "You are going to change my opinion with a book?"

"Not just any book, the last one I read about the dual ruling sisters of Equestria."

"I see, and this book is going to change my opinion how exactly?" He could hear his blonde hair flatten at the prospect of being lectured to by some girl not even five years older than himself, or he could go the easy road and listen to her story.

"Just listen then decide if the summer sun celebration is not worth keeping tradition the same,"

"Fine but can I ask a question before you start, if you aren't changing a thing for this party and you don't seem that concerned about well anything why do you have two guards protecting you it seems kind of pointless if you ask me," His eyes shifted between the two not bothered by the looks he was receiving. "I mean if you're not important shouldn't they be protecting someone like the princess?"

"I'll explain after I'm done telling the story, now do you have anything else or CAN I CONTINUE?"

"No I'm good." His trademark fox-like grin adorned his face satisfied with her little outburst, perhaps it wasn't going to be so bad.

"Alright them ehhmmm, Once upon a time, in the land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony throughout the land." Her violet eyes turned towards the occupants as she smiled at having each one of her undivided attention. "To do this the eldest used her powers to raise the sun at dawn, while the younger sister brought out the moon to begin the night."

"Wait your telling me they had these magical powers that allowed them to control the sun and moon?"

"YEs they did, Princess Celestia can move both of them and does so everyday now shush and let me get back to the story." She watched the blonde grumble to himself, Twilight cleared her throat getting the blonde's attention once again. "Thus the two sisters brought balance for their kingdom and loyal subjects of the land. As time went on the youngest sister became resentful and jealous of those that relished and played the day away that her sister brought forth, while sleeping through her beautiful night. One faithful day the youngest sister refused lower the moon and make way for the coming dawn." Violet eyes positively beamed as the blonde looked on, his eyes holding only curiosity of how the tale would unfold. "The eldest sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young ones heart has transformed into a wicked being of darkness, Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon vowed to shroud the land in eternal night, so it fell upon the eldest, she reluctantly used the most powerful magic known, the elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the elements of Harmony, she banished Nightmare Moon to the very thing she coveted so much for all eternity, the moon. The eldest sister took up her now banished sister's duties with a heavy heart and brought forth the sun and moon. And that is why we have the Summer Sun Celebration Naruto." She gazed at him his mouth trying to find the right words to say, most likely an apology of some sort she wouldn't be surprised at all if he asked to know more.

"This story sucked, I mean I understand what her sister did but their had to have been another way then to banish her to the moon." He gazed at the four gaping mouths not really caring that he had criticized such a highly regarded book in front of them. "If I was the eldest sister, I would have tried reasoning with her first then beating the crap out of her if it came to that, because being banished to the moon just seems lonely you know."

"Well you might get that chance then Naruto." Her voice dripped with heavily laced malice as she gazed at someone who so blasphemously walked all over equestrian history like it wasn't apart of his heritage. "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year of her imprisonment, the stars will aid in her escape and Nightmare Moon will bring eternal night once again to the land of Equestria." Her eyes glaring holes at him, she could see his fists tightening probably in fear of his bold declaration, it slowly raised towards her stopping at chest level as that stupid grin became plastered across his face.

"Then I'll just have to meet this Nightmare Moon, and beat some sense into her then." Naruto couldn't help but smile as the train slowly came to a halt, his companions now standing at attention. "And I'll promise you that too, I swear I will defeat Nightmare Moon and change her ways if my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo."

* * *

Author's note: Glad to see me, I am too anyway this was another short chapter some meet and greet for the next chapter and probably someone rather important in the blonde's life should appear as well. So now that you have just read this chapter would you all do me the courtesy of reviewing while I work on Narupony's.


	3. Clash of Egos

**Knucklehead of Ponyville**

**Author's Note: So another chapter and I'm going to roll with the big ones especially now that I've scoured the internet for some great humanized pictures of our favorite mares. This isn't going to be like my other story of course as the plot is more centralized on certain things like the relationship between three of the characters.**

**Ramen Junky: Damn straight one thing that he's always kept was his word. Also I'm surprised did you expect a crappy chapter from me?**

**Cf96: Of course Cf I'm working on another great chapter as we speak.**

**KineticKaiser: Yeah pacing's key in this story, if I rushed through the episodes unlike the last one I'd have some issues if I jumped a week ahead right after the nightmare moon incident.**

**Dragonblaze: How would he know any of that, Jiraiya didn't teach him any of stuff so the answer is no he only knows what he has up his sleeves up until the beginning of Shippuden.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My little pony or Naruto.**

**Chapter Three: Clash of Egos**

* * *

Padded sandals slowly stepped on to the concrete floor soaking in the peaceful and colorful atmosphere as each one of the new acquaintances slowly pushed him out-of-the-way snapping him out of the peaceful-like trance he was in. "Uh, where are you guys going?"

"Oh sorry Naruto, but were going too sweet apple acres to see how the catering is going." The violet eyed girl smiled as she watched her the stranger nod to himself probably contemplating what he could do to assist her.

"Well good luck with that, I'm going to look around town for something to do so I guess I'll see you guys later then...wait anywhere you want to meet up or will you all find me?" Naruto ignored the look of confusion written cross Twilight's face as he slowly stretched looking on once again at the small town his mind made-up trying to find someone more willing to show him around the small town.

"Yeah we'll find you, now go and do whatever?" The unicorn guards voice became one of anticipation his hand brushing a loose strand of hair out of his sight.

""Well I would be goin' with ya t'make sure you'll be alright, but I have t'guard the lass o'er there but if ya need anythang just holler or come an' find us. We'll be around h'er somewhere." Crimson cringed as his accent came back out, he had practiced for so long to hide what he truly was only for it to rear its ugly head once again.

"Yeah thanks." Naruto paid no mind to the sudden change in the broad man's accent, his eyes already set on his first destination in the distance, a strangely shaped house he had only seen once before. It was shaped like a big top tent he'd seen on the road with his perverted mentor Jiraiya, but the similarities to the tent ended there as he saw structural beams and windows decorating the building, it gave him this playful feeling as he approached the building. His body stopping midway as deafening pain erupted through his torso sending the blonde crashing into the ground an unfamiliar weight pressed against his abdomen and a jarring pain in his sternum.

"I said watch out you orange wearing idiot, I was in the middle of following Rainbow dash doing her Fantastic Filly Flash." A tomboyish voice croaked out as her elbow dug into the blonde's sternum trying to push herself off the stranger not caring for his well-being only wanting to be rid of him and follow her idol once again.

He didn't bother moving as an elbow digs deeper into his sternum, he was sure whoever was doing this wasn't doing it for the sake of his health as a violet tuft of hair popped into sight as the figure bolted right up removing both objects from delving further into his side. Naruto hand shot forth with the speed a season chunin could muster as it gripped the assailants leg tightly.

"Please let go it was an accident." Scootaloo's tone became fearful as the stranger's grip tightened around her ankle, tears slowly forming in her eyes as she struggled against his grasp. 'I can't go back there I'm finally free.' The youngster struggled as much as possible, her body falling to the ground almost instantly as she got a better look at her captor.

Naruto did nothing as he stared at the now confirmed female's face, she was no older than Konohamaru. her skin tone was a pale white the blonde hadn't seen on anyone before even on his companions on the train. Grayish violet eyes stared at him in fear as his grip remained on the girls leg. Naruto's eyes traced the small girls cheeks or what was their of them, her face was sunken in a common sign of lack of nutrition the blonde had become accustomed to in his younger years. His gaze traveled downward as he spared a small glance at the crudely patched up hoodie she wore, it was riddled with stains and the occasional caked mud. His eyes did pick up on something though the sheer size of the hoodie was two sizes too big for the malnourished girl. He paused at the sight if a pair of feathery wings that seemingly sprouted off the back of her hoodie, they were a dark orange and crooked from the looks of where he sat looking at her for the moment. His eyes finally traced down to his left arm and the leg he gripped so tightly, only loosening in fear of snapping the poor girls leg if he kept the pressure applied to what he felt was bone. Naruto's eyes settled on the dirt ridden jeans, he said nothing as his gaze finally drifted down to the girl shoes one dangling off her scrawny feet as the other remained on the strangers foot, albeit loosely if the open space she had been anything to go bye. "If I let go are you going to run away?" His eyes turned to the small contraption for a second, he'd seen this thing before it was a scooter something only the rich in Konoha rode around on to pass the time or impress their friends.

"Scootaloo paused as she stared into the strangers blue eyes, she'd seen that look before once the eyes of understanding but she knew he couldn't have bore anything like the four months she had endured, the orphanage of ponyville burning down it was a rather unfortunate event and luckily no one had died but this left a half a dozen orphans without a home and started what Scootaloo would like to call the downfall of her life. She hadn't a proper meal in ages and the constant hounding and lying to those around her, made that feeling of despair rise in her chest rise to another level. So she'd do what she did for countless months lie to him and be on her merry way. "I won't run away now will please let go." Scootaloo's tone turned to that of an angel, something she had used countless times before to sway those around and this would be no different looking in those eyes she knew it wouldn't fail as it never failed.

"I'm sure that worked on countless people before me, but I, Naruto Uzumaki the greatest nin- I mean nimblest of all time isn't tricked by a sickly sweet tone I've heard it before and if it didn't work then it won't work now." Cerulean eyes gauged the small girl as fear was starting to be slowly replaced in her mind as violet eyes brightened slightly, his hands relinquished the frightened child of his grasp, his eyes gauging what she'd try to do.

Scootaloo couldn't possibly believe he let her go, he knew of her intentions and yet still he let her go. 'Was i wrong, doesn't he want to turn me in and give me a better home?, can I trust him like her?' Thoughts plagued her for what felt like minutes but in reality was only but ten seconds. 'I don't care, he's not going to befriend me like her n one will now.' The sheer thought of her leaving the small town was enough to snap her out of any delusions of grandeur she had as she got upright and ran from the strange blonde.

Naruto had expected as much from the girl as he watched her scurry down the street it would've been cute if he didn't know the truth of the matter, that she was homeless. "You can run kid but as long as I got this we'll meet again and next time hopefully we'll talk for real, Dattebayo." He knew he had to return home it was as obvious as the setting sun, but he had already made a promise and he intended to keep it.

Naruto did nothing but sit on the dirt ridden ground staring at what probably was the strangers prized possession, his own currently wrapped around his forehead. Staring at the scooter only brought memories of dumpster diving as a kid, right to the front of his mind, his hands grasping at anything edible eating spoiled food from the trash cans and drinking from puddles of filth ridden water as his tenant fought off whatever ailments he'd receive from drinking such a putrid thing. He was lucky back then, he had people who cared for him, old-man hokage, the Ichiraku's and on the rare occasion an anbu member, but did she have anyone looking out for her and if so why did she look so resentful then? 'I'll find out before I leave again maybe this Princess Celestia can help her out, or maybe I can get this moon princess coming back to help out I'm sure she'd have some sort of power over her kingdom.'

Naruto pushed himself off the ground grabbing the scooter, going back to what originally had his attention the strange-looking building. It only took him a few seconds to close the distance to the strange building his eyes noticing a stray paper attached to he door.

_If you are in need of me I'll be in he Town Hall_

_Thank you Rarity!_

Naruto paused as he re-read the paper again, his resolve hardened in the blonde's eyes ready to find this Rarity person, and hopefully she'd be kind enough to share some answers to who that girl was and why did she have the eyes of someone who could barely handle whatever things she had been through.

* * *

Twilight gazed at the farm, spike's dragon-like claws wrapping around her hand, the group watched hordes of people from Celestia knows where meeting up on the country like farm. "I was expecting fewer people."

"That's the understatement of tha year lass." Stated the lumbering giant next to her, while he looks at all the apple trees that covered the farm land as he feels his stomach start to rumble at the thought of food. Crescent just steps in line with them with his Scarlet eyes narrowed as he scans the area with a watchful eye.

"Oh WOW! look at all those people Twilight," exclaimed her young assistant as he points down toward the mass of Equestrians in the farm,"I haven't seen this many people since the Equestria Games were held in Canterlot a few years ago."

Twilight sighs as she starts to walk toward the big barn house in the center if the mass of people, "Lets just get this over with." And with that they start to follow her.

THUNK

They stop as they hear what sounded like something striking a tree hard near them. Crescent, reacting spins around with his hand on his sword hilt ready to draw it toward the sound before he felt a large calloused hand gripping his shoulder halting his actions. Crimson, who had seen what made the loud sound near them, placed his hand upon his fellow guard's shoulder to stop him from pulling out his sword.

Crescent looks up to his friend and sees him very slightly shake his head before looking toward where he heard the sound coming from. They see a slim but very fit earthian woman wearing worn out light brown Stetson hat with golden hair flowing out from under the hat and down her back in a braid facing toward an apple tree with baskets surrounding it a few yards away. She was wearing a cutoff red button up shirt with three buttons undone that shows off her tone tan stomach and some of her cleavage of her c cup breasts, along with a pair of tight faded jeans that showed off her long firm legs with a few rips on the left leg and a pair of worn western boots. She also had her hands wrapped up in tape and three red delicious apple upon her cheek.

The Stetson hat wearing woman suddenly ran toward the tree and when she reaches the tree she plants a hard punch upon the tree making it violently shake forcing the apples to fall into the baskets below.

After wiping the sweet of a hard days work from under the brim of her hat she turns and sees four figures walking up towards her. The female leading the group wearing a lavender sweater-vest toward her looked like she REALLY didn't want to be here while the guy behind her with the white hair looked like he had a stick stuck up his ass. She could also see that there was a kid holding the hand of the leading girl. However the one that really caught her attention was the hulking armored person trailing behind the other three with a grace that was unexpected of one of his size but strangely reminded her of her older brother Big Mac.

When the group got close Twilight said, "Good Afternoon my name is Twilight Sparkle and-"

Twilight was interrupted when country girl grabbed her hand and started to shake it violently to the point Twilight thought her arm was going to shake off.

"Well howdy do Twilight, tis a pleasure t'make your acquaintance. My name is Applejack let me welcome ya to Sweet Apple Acres home t' tha sweetest and delicious apples in Equestria, and we h'er at Sweet Apple Acres sure do love t'make new friends. How can I help y'all?" She said as she releases her death grip on Twilight's hand, before looking a bit sheepish, "Oh Ah'm sorry but Ah didn't get yer friend's names."

Twilight stepped back and straightened her sweater-vest that had been wrinkled from the violent handshake, "Like I was saying before, My name is Twilight Sparkle and this here is my young assistant Spike."

Applejack finally got a good look at the young reptilian looking boy beside Twilight and tilts her hat toward him in greeting as he smiles a toothy grin at her.

The armored giant behind the group steps up and nods at her in greeting, "G'mornin t' ya Miss Applejack, me name is Crimson Shield and the lil' one behind me is Crescent. As you can see, We are apart of th' Royal Guard," he says with his now obvious accent as he thumps his closed hand over his heart proudly in salute while Crescent does the same while glancing at Twilight. "And we're h'er as protection detail fer the lass th're," he pauses as he seems to collect thoughts before speaking again but with a less of an accent, "while she supervises over the preparations for the arrival of the Princess for the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Exactly," Twilight says while glancing a curious look at Crimson for his change of accent, "and we are here to check on the preparations for the banquet food."

"And fer her to find some friends besides th' lil one here." Interrupted Crimson with a slight smirk while placing his large hand upon Crescent's shoulder before he tries to elbow him in the gut with no effect. Twilight just sends him a withering glare before turning back to Applejack.

"So I am to assume that you are in charge of the preparations of the food."

"We sure as sugar are! Wanna try some?" asked a sly looking Applejack

"Well actually, we have to chec-" was all she got out before Applejack grabbed her hand and dragged her away to a table with the rest of the group following them. After she places Twilight at the table she turns away and starts to ring a dinner triangle.

"SOUP'S ON EVERYONE!"

The next few minutes fly by as Applejack introduced her family and naming the treats as they were brought to the table. "And finally my lil sis Applebloom bringing the Apple-fritters and that's Granny Smith over there sitting in her rocking chair." A little girl with bright red hair tied up with a big lite purple bow and bright golden eyes wearing a pale yellow sundress holding some freshly made warm Apple-Fritters and places the plate on the table. "Now Big Macintosh or Big Mac as we call him was here earlier but Ah don't know where he is." Applejack turns to Crimson who is slightly drooling at all the delicious food placed on the table "ya know ya remind me of him a bit."

Crimson who snaps out of his daze looks back at her "Really, I will have t' meet him sometime ma'am." He looks over at Twilight and Crescent and sees that Twilight looks very uncomfortable while Crescent look a little jumpy.

"While all of this food looks amazingly delicious I'm afraid to say that we cannot stay and sample your food we need to check with the other preparations for the Celebrations." States Twilight while spike and Crimson looks slightly sad since they can't taste the amazing smelling food in front of them, while Crescent seems relieved.

Crimson glances at Twilight, "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to try a little bit of it would it?"

Twilight sent an annoyed glance at Crimson before politely saying, "I'm sorry Appejack but we really need to make sure to stay on schedule," before standing up along with a relieved looking Crescent and a slightly dejected looking Crimson and started to walk off with Crimson staying behind for a bit.

"I apologize fer the lass and the quiet one, she hasn't had a lot of interactions with other people and while th' other has a good heart he takes things way t' seriously for the wrong reasons."

"Well both of the need ta get the sticks out of their asses, if ya don't mind me sayin'." Applejack said which caused Crimson to lightly chuckle. "But anyways nice ta meet ya Crimson hope ya comeback soon."

As Crimson begins to walk away to catch up with the others he felt a slight pull on his pants leg. Looking down he sees Applebloom smiling up at him holding an Apple-fritter in a napkin to him. Crimson smiles a gentle smile at Her and says, "Thank ya kindly lil one." With an Apple-Fritter in hand he catches up to Twilight, Spike and Crescent. Before giving half of it to a sad looking Spike, making him instantly happy.

"Crescent, you remember when I told ya while to make sure ya this protection detail seriously don't stress yerself out ya will make mistakes ya hear," Crimson said before latching onto Crescent's shoulder and slight tugging on it so that he can whisper into his ear, "Ah know ya're doing this to impress the girl o'er th're, calm down and focus do you understand me Crescent."

At Crescent's nod he releases his grip on Crescent and turns to Twilight with a stern glare. "And you lass, that was incredibly rude of ya the way you handled that situation. Just cause yer the Princess' student Does Not mean you can act like that t' other people.

Twilight unnerved with the hard glare with was receiving, shakes the chills off of her spine before responding, " I don't have time to sit around and eat, the more time we sit around and do nothing the less time I have to research Nightmare Moon to not only prove to the Princess that I am right but also to-"

"Nightmare Moon!?" Exclaimed an annoyed Crimson Shield, "that is no excuse yer actions t'day. Yer the student of Princess Celestial, not only th' ruler 'f Equestria but also th' most powerful magic user too. As h'r student ya're required to know humility and grace of a one 'f yer stature Miss Sparkle!" Crimson let out an annoyed sigh before speaking again, "for now on Miss Sparkle think about what yer saying and acti-"

"Excuse me what did you just say to me?" Her horn flaring slamming the giant fliers mouth shut as her violet eyes flared with anger. "Might I remind you why your here, you are here because my good friend CRESCENT said you would be helpful when Nightmare moon appears, and who am I to say no to him when he willingly volunteered to help me with this when the princess did not." If looks could act out on their own, the guard would have been banished to magical kindergarten for eternity. "Now shut up and do your job okay, I haven't heard a peep from Crescent so do what he's doing." Twilight shouted as the guard's face hardened taking up a much darker tone as he started to walk past in silence. "Oh and if you do speak choose a damn accent don't swap between the two."

Twilight shouted as the guard's face hardened and said in a very calm and slow voice "Yes M'lady I understand perfectly." causing Crescent to actually flinch as he remembers the last time he heard Crimson use that voice. He started to walk past them in silence as he shoots a look that can't quiet be described at Crescent as he walks past.

* * *

His eyes stared on at the building, it towered over the rest of the town like the hokage tower did back in Konoha, if this wasn't the town hall he was sure they could at least answer some of his questions on the strange girl he had just met not five minutes ago. "Well I'm not going to get home or help out that girl standing here." Narruto's sandals softly hit the ground, his calloused hands gripping the door knob as it opened with an ease the blonde wasn't expecting.

"Darling set the ribbons on the ground I'll handle it from there." The seamstress exclaimed as her horn glew with a cornflower blue aura, her eyes shining brightly as a silk white face turned towards the blonde. Her eyes focused on the blonde attire, a spark of hatred rose in her belly looking at the atrocious jump suit Naruto was wearing, such an abomination shouldn't be able to exist "*Au nom de tout ce qui est fashion quoi que, c'est comme un chimpanzé habillé vous avec des vêtements, il a trouvé à l'échelle locale de benne à ordures."

A befuddled look slowly formed across the blonde's face as the stranger slowly approached him. His eyes slowly taking in her appearance, a horn adorning her head similar to those he met only a few minutes ago only this on was glowing a slightly different color compared to Twilight's. His eyes darted towards the horned lass' head, shimmering violet hair curled at the bottom draped across the nape of her neck. A stunning silverish-white v-neck dress radiated off her slender and model-like frame, each step she took her D cup breasts bounced ever so slightly enhancing the female's femininity and beauty. Six-inch cyan high heels giving her extra height as they stood across each other, both holding bated breath as one wondered what the other just said, and the latter figuring a way to coax the handsome blonde out of his attire.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, a habit of mine when I see someone wear something so..."

"Tasteful?"

"Not what I had in my mind, though I believe the appropriate term would be something along the lines of an abomination. Perhaps you'd like me to give that I'm absolutely positive I have something in a maroon color that would fit you quite nicely."

"No thanks, I'm good and I don't expect to be here that long. Some friends of mine are waiting for me to return so I'm fine with what I got on at the moment." The blonde proclaimed his tone adding more incentive to drop the subject as Rarity gazed at him the aura around her horn dropping letting whatever colored ribbon dropping to the ground.

"I understand now mister..."

"Naruto."

"Bless you."

"I didn't sneeze, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see my mistake Mister Uzumaki." Her eyes narrowed on his frame desperately trying to find a way to convince the blonde to desert his current wardrobe into something more fitting and fashionable.

"I'm just looking for Rarity, I want to ask her something."

"You may, though I'm sure if its something crass I'll ignore you." Her eyes honing in on the zipper of his jumpsuit, it would be simple just a simple grasp with a telekinetic spell and then the rest would be simple as taking off a jacket.

"Wait your Rarity?"

"Yes did you expect some different?"

"A little, I mean your house looks like a tent, so I was expecting a guy I guess." His eyes shifting around trying not to meet the eyes of the glaring seamstress. "So what do you do in the tent then?"

Rarity couldn't say nothing to Naruto here teeth grinding as he refused to match her fearful stare, first he refused her generous offer for a new wardrobe and then he insinuates that she was masculine, the nerve of this scoundrel. "I am a seamstress." She narrowed her eyes further as a look of confusion slowly formed across his face. "I create dresses amongst other things, it is a wonderful job and I'd be willing to help you out with your attire free of charge, I promise you will look magnificent and something that would be the envy of your home if you accept." Her eyes desperately pleading to coax the blonde to accept her willingly.

"How about a deal then, after I chat with Celestia tomorrow, I'll let you choose my entire wardrobe, but that's only if I'm not saying goodbye to everyone." Naruto grinned at the prospect knowing this princess Celestia knew a way to get him home.

"I see and how do I know that you are man of your word, perhaps you could give me something that would ensure you wouldn't skip town?" She found it highly unlikely that Princess Celestia couldn't help this strange fellow out, but it couldn't hurt to coax him a little more into changing his wardrobe tomorrow.

"Rarity right, I don't know about here, but where I come from my word is golden, Dattebayo." Naruto's eyes daring the gorgeous girl to try and say something about him backing down on his word.

"I see then we will test it tomorrow then Naruto, now do you have anything else to ask because these decorations aren't going to set themselves up." Her eyes slowly drifted away from the walking disaster of fashion and reluctantly back to her task at hand.

Naruto paused contemplating the questions he had in his mind most surrounding the physical oddities he'd seen so far, but the two standing out the most was the prospect of Nightmare Moon and the girl with the scooter, his hands slowly rubbing against the jumpsuit's pocket reminding himself what was stored in one of the scrolls. "No I'm fine, I'll find someone else to talk with." Dexterous hands slowly grasped around the door knob pulling it open, leaving the elegant seamstress to her work.

Violet eyes met cerulean as both stared ach other down, the little girl from earlier standing before with a scowl written plainly across her face. "I want my scooter back." Her tone matched the anger evident on her face, only increasing as a fox-like grin grew on the blondes' face.

* * *

The four of them slowly walked through the town none of the male persuasion dared to say anything or raise Twilight's irritation another level as countless citizens of ponyville swayed from her path. Her steps stopped as a strangled sigh escaped her lips, slowly her body turned towards Spike,. "What's next on the list Spike?"

"We are supposed to see if the weather has been cleared for the celebration tomorrow."

"Well who ever is in charge isn't doing a great job."

"Well tell that to Rainbow Dash when you see her, she's been assigned weather duty." The reptilian boy answered immediately.

"Anyone but her." A quiet mumble came from the horned guard gaining the attention of everyone around him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"We want to know when you found the time to meet someone?"

"Its nothing and besides it isn't like I know her that well, we are pen pals at most."

"Still pen pals that's closer than any of us would've guessed, so how do you know Rainbow Dash?" Spike enjoyed the change of atmosphere around the horned guard, a complete one-eighty to his usual stoic look, now one of concern as he looked between them for an escape from the sudden attention, even Twilight seemed genuinely curious as she stood in front of him blocking off the spot he had so vehemently eyed. "So how did you meet Rainbow dash?"

Crescent's eyes focused on the reptilian like kid in front of him, it would be easy to just ignore the question but he had already seen how dedicated the kid was to certain things he'd bring it up around him until he cracked so he'd resign to his fate for now. "Dash is the reason I have m-" His eyes could only keep up briefly with the speeding rainbow bullet that crashed into him, his body bouncing off the ground getting a groan of pain from him and a small laugh for the one on top of him.

Rainbow frowned as she crashed into another person perfecting her fantastic filly flash only for it to veer off course and harm an innocent by standard Her eyes settled downward recognizing the card cutie-mark she'd seen five years ago. "Crescent?"

"Yeah its me Rainbow now get off of me, I'm shocked that I'm still alive after that and I don't want to jinx it with you being on top of me. " Crescent paid it no mind as Rainbow huffed and reluctantly got off of him, each of his fellow companions holding back a small snicker seeing him sprawled out on the ground.

"Hehehe, now Crescent, who be t'is fair maiden tha's all o'er ya?" Crimson grinned as the strange girl stood over him, he already had a good guess of who she was already.

"Huh oh me I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash." The rainbow haired girl grinned as she made hand gestures when she said Equestria getting a grumble from her downed pen pal. "You should be grateful, you know not anyone is good friends with the best flier in Equestria."

"I feel thrilled now move out-of-the-way, the ground isn't as comfy as it looks." Crescent barked out the four backing away to give him the needed space to get up, his scarlet eyes falling onto his friend. Her hair was a vibrant multicolored mess that looked as untamable as the day he first saw years ago. Magenta eyes shined brightly to match the large grin on the pegasus's face. His eyes traced over the unzipped cyan jacket, a white t-shirt covered her modest b cups and the upper half of her athletic frame. Crescent eyes slowly combed over Rainbow's cyan wings they were sleek and graceful as the day he first saw them five years ago, but he was sure that if he bothered to ask his feather brained friend, he expected a reply of that how awesome her wings were. Short shorts littered the bottom half of her body, showing off the slightly tanned complexion and toned legs to go with the rest of her frame, as untied shoes hung from her feet a clear signal to the unicorn that she never bothered to walk unless absolutely necessary. "You have a job to do Dash, so clear the skies for our magnificent Princess."

"I'll get it done, just right after I'm done practicing." Her wings flapped once getting the crowd to slowly give her the space she needed to take off.

"Practice for what exactly?" Twilight's voice the only thing stopping the pegasus from taking off and leaving them in her dust at the current moment.

"The Wonderbolts! They are gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm going to show them my stuff!" Rainbow outwardly made a fist pump at her boisterous claim, knowing this was her big chance to impress the famed fliers.

"The Wonderbolts?" Twilight's tone was one of disbelief as she stretched in front of her right.

"Yep, pretty cool right." Magenta eyes slowly falling on Crimson's wings, the bat-like quality was cool to look at but she wondered how well could he fly without any feathers.

"The most talented fliers in Equestria?"

"That's them."

"Pfft! Please. They'd never except a pegasus who couldn't keep the sky clear for one measly day." Her eyes slowly shifted to her longest friend, his eyes showing no sort of emotion at the not so subtle jab at his friend.

"Ten seconds."

"What are you going on about?"

"That's all I need to clear the skies." Her legs sprung forth with a speed none of them had seen before her body slamming into and destroying clouds left and right as her internal count halted as the last one dissipated with an ax-kick. Her wings slowly dropped her to the ground, the look on Twilight's face was all that she needed to know that she shut her up, but the other two looks of disbelief was an added bonus. "See ya around Cresc, stop bye if you wanna share a drink sometime." It only lasted a second, but she could see the faint smile on her friend's face, before she took off to practice more for the Wonderbolts.

One hundred and twenty seconds it took for Twilight to snap back into reality, her mind still trying to figure out the feat that just happened. "So, how'd you meet Rainbow Dash again Crescent?"

"I'll tell you later we defeat Nightmare moon Twilight." His tone was as monotonous as ever, but inwardly the horned guard couldn't have been happier as Rainbow just made it easier for him to talk with Twilight. "So what's next on the list Spike?"

* * *

Crescent's Author's note: So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I did typing it, the next installment should be out sometime after Narupony comes out. Now with that being said I have some great ideas for this story so those faithful readers don't despair as I can assure you familiar faces will make an ideal appearance. This is what Rarity said...What in the name of all that is fashion is that, its like a chimp dressed you with clothes he found at the local dumpster. Now here are some words from my co-writer.

Shadowbroker13: What's up Readers! I am the Shadow Broker just wanted to give a shout out to everyone who is reading this or anyone of Crescent's stories thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my O.C. Crimson Shield. Just a warning yes he will be having an accent I tried to copy his accent from my Grandfather accent who was born and raised in Ireland before moving here when he turned 16. So sorry if the accent confuses you but it is as close as I could get to an true Irish Accent.

Now that you have read this chapter could you do us the favor and review it, thanks.


End file.
